1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to voice recognition and more particularly to improving automatic speech recognition through selections of preprocessing profiles and/or acoustic models.
2. Related Art
Automatic speech recognition attempts to determine what words, phrases, or sentences are spoken. When sources are distant, desired speech signals may include interference and reverberation.
In some automatic speech recognition applications, echo cancellation and noise reduction attempts to remove interference and reverberation. Because some noise reduction techniques assume interference and reverberation to be very similar regardless of a speaker's environment, some echo cancellation and noise reduction implementations attenuate or suppress speech, before it is processed by an automatic speech recognition application. The result may be an unreliable recognition result caused by an improper preprocessing of the input signal.